


365 Days to Love

by ZanneLifeStyle



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanneLifeStyle/pseuds/ZanneLifeStyle
Summary: Killua attends highschool with his best friend Kurapika. He wants so desperately to be normal but how can he when he's still haunted by the things he did that day. Then he meets Him Freecs and everything changes
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

My alarm clock goes off. I look to see the time, 6:00. Stretching I get up to start the day, not very eager to. The first day back at school is always the worst. Not that any day at school is good. Suddenly the door fly's open and my mom enters.

"Ever thought about knocking" I mumbled under my breath. My mother not hearing what I said went and opened my blinds so that a small ray of sunlight shone directly in my eyes.

"Killua are you excited for your last first day of highschool?" My mom partially shrieked.

Not replying I got out of bed which signalled for my mom to leave and let me get changed. My phone pings and it's a message from Kurapika reminding me that he's coming to pick me up at 7:30. I let out a yawn and change into a solid black turtle neck and a pair of ripped jeans. I head down to the kitchen trying my hardest to avoid my overbearing family and am about to slip out the front door when foot steps stop me. 

"Big brother were you really going to leave without saying good bye to me." Alluka pouts. Alluka is one of the 2 people in my messed up family I actually like. 

"I thought you were still sleeping. Sorry." We hug and I head out. Allukas school doesn't start for another week. She and Kalluto go to a arts highschool. They are both very talented. Alluka being a god at the clarinet and Kalluto a skilled painter. Compared to them I have no skill whatsoever. Unless you count physical abilities. 

Kurapika pulls into the driveway and I hop into his old beat up truck. At least he has a car. My parents would never in a thousand years get me a car. A car would give me the freedom to leave and never come back. Kurapika gives me a once over and decides to say nothing about my outfit. Good.

"Ready to start the first day of hell?" I ask and Kurapika lets out a sigh.

"At least this time next year we'll be in college." Kurapika says as he blows some of his straight blonde hair out of his face. I would kill to have Kurapikas hair. Mines all puffy and unruly. Another thing I can thank my dad for. The list is never ending.

I moan,"that reminds me, eventually I have to tell my parents I'm going to go to college." Normal people's parents would love their children to go to college. Not my crazy, overbearing family. The sooner I'm out of that insane mansion the better. 

We pull into MC Donald's and get 2 ice coffees. Kurapika really is my platonic sole mate. He's been their for me through everything. The only one in my small group of friends that I trusted with the truth. That I kill people. So many that I lost count years ago. When I told him he sat silently and took it all in. Not storming out of the room and calling me a monster like I expected. He had no fear in his eyes when I told him, and I treasure him for that.

Realizing I had zoned out for a second , I snap back into reality as Pika parks the car. I step out and instantly feel sick to my stomach. "Pika I don't feel good I need to go home." I say and start to turn around but kurapika grabs my wrist and pulls me to the front door.

"You and me both know that you feel just fine. Now get your lazy ass into this school building." Kurapika sneered as he forced me into school. Hunter High, apparently it was a one of those public schools that gets so much government funding because everyone who lives in the area is loaded, that the acdemics are off the charts. I wouldn't really know, I've never had to try to get decent grades. I'm not the smartest in the class but I definitely have the grades to at least get a academic scholarship along with one for swim team. (Which I don't mean to brag or anything but I'm kinda the best on the team).

As we enter the school, Kurapika and I compare the schedules we were just sent via Studentvue. Sadly we only have two classes together, PE and math, not lunch. "Damn, Zushi or Bisky better have lunch with me, I don't wanna be that awkward kid who sits alone. Now that Leorio is in college I have a even less of a chance of a friend to sit with at lunch."

"Oh come on Killua the entire school idolizes you. You could sit at any table, with any group of kids no questions asked." Kurapika points out. I stick my tongue out and pout.

"Yeah well what about if they all are about the most annoying people in the entire world." I counter and Kurapika lets out along sigh. We say our goodbyes and head to our homerooms.

On the way there many people wave to me and call out my name and I say high. Believe me I don't know how I'm so popular either. I enter my homeroom class, Ms Holloway and glance to find a seat. Since Kurapika and I were slightly late there is only one seat open, right in the middle. I head to my seat with my hands in my pockets and try to scope out who's in my class, I regonize most of them from last year and know about half of theirs names. The kid sitting next to me I don't regonize. His hair is black and spicked, and he is muscular. His eyes look like they crave adventure. He's kinda hot. Before I can even say anything to the new student he holds out his hand and gives me a toothy grin. "Hi my name's Gon I'm new here."


	2. Chapter 1

"I'm Killua." I respond and take his hand. His grip is strong. I take my seat and try to hid my blush. Hes hot, but i shouldn't be thinking that about a guy. Am I gay? I've never felt that way about a girl before, or a guy. I didn't have the most normal childhood, i only started going to school in freshman year, when i theartned to run away. You cant have a crush if the only people in your life are family, unless you live in Alabama. I snicker at my thought. 

"Do you have something to share with the class?" the teacher said as she looked right at me. Ms. Holloway and i were not going to get along. I could already tell she was the type of teacher who liked to choose one student to bully for the semester. Even though about as many side conversations as students were taking place Ms Holloway choose to single me out. Not as if this was any different than what usually happened. My appearance caused a bunch of wanted and unwanted attention. 

When i didn't respond she continued to push the subject further instead of dropping it. "What's your name Mr. Class Clown."

"Killua zoldyck." I responded staring her down. I have been told that my appearance at times can be quite intimidating, and i just wanted her to leave me alone. She got the hint to not mess with me and continued calling roll a stuttering a little. All eyes were on me, including Gon's.

"Wow that was so cool!" Gon whispered. "Can I have your number?" My mind immediately went to the romance version of this even though i was almost 100% sure he meant this in a platonic way. I could feel my cheeks turn rosy and all I wanted to do was hide in my binder. I think I might be gay, wheres Kurapika when you need him?

I pulled out a piece of notebook paper and quickly wrote down my number. I handed it to him and the smile on his face was so bright, I felt myself blush even more. The rest of class all I could think about was him. He just was so bright. When the bell rang i started gathering my things. "Your cute when you blush." Gon whispered and quickly scurred off before i had a chance to react.

Second period couldnt go by slower as I was waiting for PE to talk to Kurapika. The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat and raced to the gym. Since it was the first day, and none of us had our PE clothes it was basically a free period. "Kurapika! I yelled and looked to see the startled kurapika.

We took a seat in the back of the gym and leaned our backs against the wall. Kurapika was my best friend, why was this so hard to ask? "Kurapika do you think I might be gay?" I asked staring at the ground. I never noticed that the gym floors were.

"Killua of course you are gay."

"What how can you be so sure?" I asked instantly flustered.

"Well for one you haven't been remotely interested in a girl even though you could have any girl easily at this school. Two, bro I mean you are literally wearing a black turtle neck and black eyeliner and I don,t know I single straight person who would be caught dead in ripped jeans. 3, i'm your best friend of course I would be able to tell." Kurapika says all matter of fact. I sat there with my mouth wide open. Kurapika is crazy sometimes.

"Now onto more important matters. Is the lucky guy mister smiles over there?" I look to were Kurapika was pointing and see Gon chatting with a group of girls. Gon sees us looking over at him and starts to head over. My cheeks turn a shade of red that I didnt even think was humanly possible, yet another thing to add to the list my snow white skin.Kurapika looks over with a knowing grin and walks away. 

"Hey Killua pretty cool we have the same PE and Language Arts. I wonder if we have any other classes together. What lunch do you have?" Gon asks. His voice is so happy and pure sounding, probably the opposite of mine. How could one human radiate so much positive energy. 

I hand gon my phone with my schedule pulled up and he compares our schedules. "Wow we both have lunch together next period awesome!" Gon plops down next to me. "So tell me a little about yourself Killua."

"Well i'm 17. I'm on Varsity swim, I'm pretty good at skate boarding if I do say myself and well that is pretty much it. I'm not that interesting. Tell me something about you." all of a sudden I want to know everything about him. Gon gives me a flirtatious grin and my heart skips a beat. 

"Well I guess I'm not that interesting either. Well lets see i moved to this town because of my Aunts job, I live with her, and before we moved here i lived on Whale Island, I grew up there." as Gon was telling me his life story i couldn't help but think about the happy childhood he had and for an instance I got jealous. That's why you keep killing for your family, so that Kalluto and Alluka can have a normal childhood, not filled with murder. 


	3. Chapter 2

I lay on my bed thinking about Gon. After school I had swim practice, then Kurapika dropped me back home. I took a quick shower and haven't been bothered since.

My phone bings and it's a text from Gon. I can't help but get a gidy feeling in my stomach. As I'm about to respond to his simple message of "Wyd" (I know so original) I am interupted by Illumi entering my room.

Illumi only ever comes to see me if I screwed up, and by the look on his face I did. I stand up and walk towards him, immediately excepting whatever punishment I have in store. I learned a long time ago that it's better to go without a fight.

Illumi basically raised me to be this cold emotionless assassin, to one day be the greatest assassin in the history of the Zoldyck family. He toutured me for all 17 years of my life, wouldn't let me leave the stupid mansion till I was six and only so I could kill my first target. Illumi is the reason I have trouble talking to people. "What do you want "Big Brother?" 

I say the last part in the most sarcastic tone possible. He knows I can't stand him. For some reason the comment I made sends him over the edge and he grabs my wrist and drags me out of my room. "What the fuck Illumi I didn't even do anything. I've been a good little puppet just like you want me to be." I scream.

He doesn't respond, just keeps dragging me down to the basement. I could easily escape his grasp but I don't want Alluka and Kalluto's normal lives to be taken away because of me. Because I continue to kill they will never have to take a humans life, never have to live with the emptiness I feel. I couldn't do anything to risk that.

We reach the end of a long, dark hallway and Illumi shoves me into a cell. I assume he left me here to "think about my actions" and "contemplate how I ended up here" but honestly I have no idea what I did this time. It would be so much simpler if he would just tell me.

I let out a sigh and rest my back against the wall. I whisk out my phone which luckily he didn't take away and text Kurapika and the gang that I won't be at school tomorrow. Kurapika is the only one who knows the truth though. The rest I told some lie about going on a family trip. The thought of my family all in one car together is toture.

A combination of no heating and my wet hair make me curl my legs up to my body for heat. I'm only wearing a white tank and baby blue shorts. If I knew my brother was going to throw me in this cold cell I would have at least worn longer pants. 

After scrolling through Instagram and replying to my Dms I power off my phone and try to get some rest. Which is pretty hard on the stone floor.

After what must have been a few hours Illumi comes back in awaking me instantly. Finally he decides to say something. "Killua you broke my trust in you."

"What did I do?" I say outraged. He's being so vague. The look of rage on Illumis face is stronger than I've ever seen it. It Dawn's on me that I have severly messed up.

Illumi takes a step forward and slaps me. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" He says the slapping me again as if I'm stupid for not knowing why he's so angry at me, "YOU HAVE A CRUSH. A CRUSH! On a guy none the less! "

I am stunned. How could he possibly know that I like Gon. I'm aware that everything I do on my phone is sent to Illumi but all Gon texted me was Wyd. It suddenly dawns on me how he knows. "YOU BASTARD!"

I scream at Illumi and open up the back of my phone, confirming my suspicions. I pluck out a black microphone. How could I be so stupid not to check for microphones. He must have heard my conversation with Kurapika. 

I crush the microphone while my mind goes through everything I've ever said to Kurapika. Kurapika is in so much danger, since he knows my secret. "I wasn't going to do anything about your little blonde friend knowing your secret, but that seems like the perfect punishment. I kill both him and that Gon boy. How does that sound?"

I sit there in shock for a second before I immediately snap out of it. In an instance my hand is around Illumis neck. "You know I've killed alot of people, what's one more?"

I say, my bloodlust spilling out. My grip on his neck tightens, not enough to kill him but enough to hurt. "Yy..o..u wo.ul..d.nt."

I smug grin fills his face and I let go of him. Other than a few coughs he is okay. One day I will watch the light leave his eyes and it will be me who killed him. But with him having Alluka and Kalluto I can't do anything right now. "Don't touch Kurapika and Gon or the next time I wrap my fingers around your neck I won't let go till your dead."

I could see Illumis understanding of my words in his eyes. He knows that I'm not bluffing. "Fine I won't touch them as long as your not trying to become boyfriends or whatever with Gon. When Mother and Father agreed to let you go to school they made it clear that you couldn't have that type of relationship with anyone, especially a boy. Hell killu your already basically engaged to that Neon girl."

I hate it when anyone brings up my engagement to Neon. It's not like I had any say in our arranged marriage. My parents wanted someone whos family was already in illegal affairs and since they use my family to take out competition, Neon was the perfect choice for my future mate. 

Neon was probably the most annoying girl I had ever met in my entire life. I was forced to go on a date with her once a month and each time I wanted to cut my ears off. She blabbers on and on about what clothes she buys and the makeup she wears and the body parts she owns. It makes me want to rip her heart out knowing that my best friends entire clan was killed for their scarlet eyes, a trait that Kurapika's clan was the only ones to possess.

"Fine I won't pursue a relationship with Gon. But you have to promise to not hurt anyone in my life." I lie. This is my life and I'm sick of my family controlling it. I'll just have to be careful not to get caught. If in fact Gon wants to be in a relationship with me, I will not hide my feelings for him.

"Good Killu." Illumi says and slams the door shut. I guess I'm still stuck here. I let out a long sigh and close my eyes to try to go back to sleep.


	4. Chap 3

After four days of being locked in the cell, Illumi finally releases me. Because of him I missed the first week of senior year. Not that I really cared, but now that HE is the reason I missed it I am outraged.

The second he released me I packed a overnight bag and went to stay at Kurapika's for the weekend. Since his family was killed for their eyes, he is an unfortunate victim of the foster care system. Luckily, the people he lives with now are good people, but I know the last people he lived with weren't as kind.

The second I got to Kurapikas house I explained the situation to him. He just sat there and let me rant. After I got all of that out of my system we immediately moved on to more important matters.

"Okay how are you going to explain to Gon that the reason you've been absent is because your from a family of assassins, who taped your phone, and when they realized you liked a guy, locked you in a cell and theartned to kill Gon." Kurapika said blowing a strand of his perfectly brushed hair out of his face.

"Umm I'm not? I mean if I told him that he would never even consider being in a relationship with me. If he's even gay!" I lay my head down and sigh out of frustration. Why does life have to be like this? Suddenly my phone goes off, it's a text from Gon. I immediately snatch my phone and read it.

"OMG GON WANTS TO HANG OUT AFTER SCHOOL ON MONDAY!" I scream and Kurapika and I high five. I wait a few minutes before replying though, I don't wanna seem as desperate as I am. 

"Well I'm going to sleep Killua, goodnight." Kurapika says and flips the light off. 

After the slowest Sunday of my life passes, Monday is here. I've never actually been excited for school, who has, but today is different. I'm so excited to see Gon that I forget about my horrible homeroom teacher who has it out for me. The fact that I missed almost an entire week of school probably won't make her like me anymore.

I sit in my seat, sadly Gon's here yet. I head off into my own world before I am interrupted by Ms. Holloway. "Nice to finally join us Mr. Zoldyck." Mrs Holloway says with a not very amused look on her face. 

She's wearing a plaid shirt with a Bollywood type pattern for her pants. Someone needs to help her in the fashion department. "I'm sorry I haven't been in school lately, I did all the makeup work that was on the blog."

I reach into my backpack and hand her the stack of work. The look of shock on her face is priceless. Because of what I know so far about the type of teacher Ms. Holloway is, I can only assume she wanted to humiliate me. Pretty hard to do though when I did all the makeup work on her blog. What a bitch.

I notice Gon's entered and give him a smile. When he smiles back I feel myself completely melt. I quickly put my hood on to cover my extreme blush. Sometimes I hate being snow white, actually all the time.

Gon drops a price of paper in the floor. I quickly pick it up and unwrap it. You look cute today. My blush deepens, and I hide my face in my textbook. Who knew someone could make you make you feel this way? I sure didn't.

After class ends Gon waits for me to pack up and we walk to our next period together. "So where were you last week?" Gon asks.

The completely innocent question makes my breath hitch. Of course he would be curious as to why I missed the first week of school, but I can't just tell him why. If I did he would run the opposite direction and never speak to me again. But I don't want it lie to him either. "Umm family reasons." I say. Not completely a lie.

"Ah I see, you don't want to tell me." He says letting a little bit of hurt escape his voice. I don't want to make Gon feel like I don't like him, but how do I tell him I was locked in a cell by my insane brother because of the fact that I have a crush on you. Simple answer you don't.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" I ask trying to change the subject. It works.

"It's a secret," Gon says, the smile returning to his face, "you'll figure out after school. Which on that note, meet in the parking lot after school." With that, Gon turned down the hallway, heading in the direction of his class. Realizing I only had 45 seconds to get to 2nd period, I raced down the halls, barely getting to class on time. Not that it mattered, Mr Whitworth probably wouldn't have cared if kids very vaping in the back of his class. He was cool like that.

After an uneventful 2nd period I went to Kurapikas 2nd period to wait for him. His teacher pulled the old the bell doesn't dismiss you I do. So, we were late to PE. I need to really try to get to class on time. We quickly changed in the locker room. Which let me tell you, is the most uncomfortable thing ever. A bunch of guys, undressing. Its so awkward. Especially since I'm muscular. To the point where I wear baggy clothes to hide my muscles because it's just looks so unnatural. The only time I like taking off my shirt is during swim practice. 

Swim is my where I feel most at home. Jumping into the cold pool after a long day at school, it's a rush like no other. Don't get me started on how good it feels to win meets. It makes me feel more like a human and less like the monster I am.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is the author I will be posting once a day for the next 12 days but after that it just depends on when I wanna write another chapter. U can also find this on watpad.


End file.
